Disclosure document 4958998 was mailed to the patent office on Jun. 10, 2001 under the title xe2x80x9cNytevision Golf Concentration Trainer.xe2x80x9d
We found numerous patent documents relating to equipment and training methods to train people to be better golfers. We found none with all the equipment necessary to allow a person to train on putting and chipping in total darkness. The kit of this invention is designed to allow training in total darkness. Users aver that training with using elements of this kit in darkness has improved their performance on an actual green.
The kit contains a putting cup held in a solid base that may be plastic, wood, or possibly metal with finished oak being preferred. The top of the putting cup has ring a containing phosphoric material and will glow in the dark for about eight hours before it must be reactivated by exposure to light. The putting cup holder has a slope leading to the putting cup. The slope is the necessary steepness that a ball should enter the slope at a speed that is about a 12 on a stent meter for the ball to travel up the slope and fall into the putting cup. Said another way, the ball on a missed putt would have enough speed to roll 12 to 18 inches past the hole. Apparently this is the most desirable speed for a ball to approach the cup.
The kit normally contains four golf balls but would have a minimum of one. Each ball in the kit would have two phosphoric ink spots about xe2x85x9c of an inch in diameter located directly opposite each other on each golf ball. The kit also would normally contain four adhesive labels with a phosphoric direction marker such as an arrow. The labels would be sized and shaped to allow labelling a golf club head to indicate when the club is properly aligned.
All materials necessary to allow one to practice in darkness are in the kit.
The invention comprises a kit that may be packaged in a small square box about two inches deep. The kit contains a regulation sized 4 and xc2xd inch putting cup, four golf balls, and direction indicating labels for use on a golf club head. The putting cup has a plastic top ring with phosphoric material therein so that the ring will glow for about eight hours before reactivation by exposure to light is necessary. Similary each golf ball has two phosphoric spots that glow and reactivate and each of at least two labels has an phosphoric direction indicator thereon. The solid container that holds the putting cup has a sloping portion leading to the putting cup. The slope is such that a ball that enters the bottom of the slope with just enough speed to fall into the putting cup has the same speed attained by a missed put on a normal green that rolls 12 to 18 inches past the hole.